


What Could Have Been

by Hks0605



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Light Angst, Maggie Still has feelings for Alex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hks0605/pseuds/Hks0605
Summary: Its been 3 years and Maggie runs into Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first prompt please be nice. I know its not a happy ending but I think it does justice to Maggie and seeing this from her perspective.

It has been 3 years since Maggie had seen Alex. Alex the love of her life, her fiancé, her everything. She didn’t think she would see Alex again, after asking for her passport she had moved to Gotham in hopes to get away from Alex. Maggie has always thought Alex would be her forever but as fate would have it she would lose another family. 

Maggie was at a meeting about the alien attacks that had somehow occurred in Gotham when she spotted Alex. Unfortunately for her, Alex spotted her too.

“Maggie,hey.” Replied Alex while seeing her.

“Danvers, it’s been a hot minute”, exclaimed Maggie with a forced smile. 

It wasn’t that Maggie didn’t want to see her ex. It was just that it still hurt. She understood that they couldn’t get back together, after all kids wasn’t something you could compromise on. It was either you wanted them or you didn’t. But she still wished that they could have worked. But life sometimes has other plans.

“How are you?” Asked Maggie.

“I’m good. I’m here with my girlfriend Kelly” replies Alex with a smile.

It was obvious Alex was happy. She had the same smile that she did when she was dating Maggie. It was the smile that she had when she talked about how proud she was of Kara or some badass assignment with the DEO that went really well. Maggie knee that smile, it was the one that she could never get out of her mind. 

“How about you?” Asked Alex.

“I’m good” replied Maggie,”so your girlfriend is she with the DEO?”

“No she’s a psychologist, but she wanted to join me so we could vacation here for a bit. I haven’t been able to because of work at the DEO” replied Alex.

Maggie nods understandingly. 

A woman walks over to Alex and says “hey babe ready to go?” Maggie knows that’s Kelly. 

“Yup” replies Alex kissing Kelly softly.

She seems so wonderful and Maggie can see why Alex fell in love with Kelly.

She’s happy for Alex truly. Alex deserves to find love again and someone who wants to have kids with her. Maggie knows that could never be her but she can’t help but wish it was her. Maybe in another world Alex will be hers to keep. But in this world she can only wonder what could have been.

  
  



End file.
